Red Riding Hood (Adult Version)
by Anti-Canon42240
Summary: Another adult version of a classic Fairy Tale, this time Red Riding Hood. It start in the regular way, Red is on her way to her Grandma's house. The walk there is normal and she arrives on time, but when she gets there she gets a very Lemomie suprise. Lemons and Bestiality, and slight rape.


Red Riding Hood

(Adult Version)

Pulling back her long red hair into a ponytail, Red finished her preparations for her trip. Looking out at the lovely early morning sunlight falling across the dew spotted lawn she could hardly wait to set out. She was going to her Grandma's house.

Leaving her room in her in her family's cabin she headed to the kitchen. Her mother was there putting the finishing touches on a picnic basket. As well as containing Red's lunch for the day, it held a few baked goods for her Grandma. After a quick good bye to her mother Red grabbed the basket and sets off.

Elsewhere in the woods

The Wolf flicked away the sliver of wood, his teeth picked clean. Just yesterday he had finally gotten into that last damn pig's house. After calling in a favor from a woodsman friend of his, they had knocked down the front door of the pig's house and cornered him. After fifteen quick minutes with the pig both the Wolf and Woodsman came away with a very generous amount of pork. After celebrating with the Woodsman, a wonder pork dinner and having breakfast the next morning, they parted ways.

The Wolf decided to go for an early morning run. Entering the sunlit forest as a full run, he settled into an easy lop. Not staying on any trail he enjoyed the wind in his fur and the smell of the forest. After a good hour long run he slowed. Noting the smell of rabbits for latter he slowed into an easy walk. Soon he started to here a voice singing. Silent and invisible he crept closer. The singing was heavenly and the girl it was coming from was angelic.

From the shadows of the brush he gazed hungrily at her. Seated on the grass, leaning against a tree, her long hair was let down and blazing in the sunlight. Her red skirt was riding high on her thighs and her pale, smooth legs were glowing in the sunlight. Though her face was soft he could tell, from the white button up shirt stretched tightly across her large chest, she was no little girl. Thinking herself alone, she was starting to have a bit of private time.

As the Wolf watches, Red starts rubbing her breasts through her shirt. One hand working her nipples, rolling first on then the other between her fingers, her other hand drifts lower. Sliding down her stomach it slips under the waistband of her skirt. The Wolf can hear her start to moan. He can only imagine what is going on under that skirt.

Under the skirt

Her other hand had drifted down and slipped under her skirt. Unbeknownst to her mother, Red was not wearing and panties. She loved the feel of the wind under her skirt and did it often. Now it helped her gain easier access to her pussy.

Turned on from playing with her nipples, two of her fingers slid easily into her wet lips. Using her thumb to press on her clit, her fingers start to pump in and out of her pussy. She starts to moan loudly, knowing she is alone. With her pussy soaking the ground under her, she added another finger and let out a louder moan than the first.

Fingering her pussy furiously she could feel her walls start to tighten. To add a little excitement, using her other hand, she lifted her skirt, bearing her shaved pussy to the forest. (Had she not been occupied she might have seen a furry figure slip, surprised, to the ground and inch closer to get a better look.) Just as she lifted it a heave breeze blew through the trees. The wind sliding around her pussy was the last straw. Pinching her clit with one hand she thrust into herself as deep as she could and came. With her loudest moan yet her pussy sprayed cum all over her hand and the forest floor. After wiping her pussy on her hand, she licked her fingers, savoring the taste of her juices and cleaning each one. That done she stands up straightens up her skirt, picks up her basket and continues toward her Grandma's house.

In the bushes

The Wolf was amazed. Never in all his years of living in the woods had he seen such an amazing sight. His cock was rock hard against his stomach from watching. He was suddenly over come with the urge to have that girl. The way her hair looked like fire in the sunlight, the pale flesh of her legs, the sound of her voice moaning as she came. He decided then and there that he would have her, whether she wanted him to or not. He started to follow her, staying deep in the shadows. The path she was following went straight through the woods. Seeing that she was sticking to the path he ran ahead to figure out his plan.

After an hour of running he came to a clearing, in the middle of which sat a cabin. Slinking his was toward it he peered into a window. He was looking into a living room window. Cozy looking with a small fire in the hearth, the cabin was a very comfortable home. Looking above the fireplace he found what he wanted, pictures. Specifically of the angel he encountered in the woods. Though the pictures are that of a little girl there is no mistaken her red hair, perfect skin, and of course the red cape and hood. Seeing what he needed the started his plan.

Knowing the girl will be here just before dark he can't waste any time. He walks into the woods and starts to howl and bark loudly. Before long he hears yelling from the house. He keeps up the barking and starts growling. Soon he sees older women walk out of the house, her red hair just starting to go gray. The Wolf start to make high pitched yipping sounds and stumbles out of the woods, faking an injury and collapses just outside the tree line.

The woman starts toward him with a cry of alarm, casting aside the broom she intended to use as a weapon. She runs to the Wolf and bends over him, looking for his wound. Suddenly he lunges and latches onto her arm. With a yell she tries in vain to free herself, hitting the Wolf with her fist and kicking him. Unfortunately for her the Wolf is very strong and barely feels the blows. Without letting go he gets onto all fours and starts to drag the women into the trees. Taking her far from the house and the path leading to it he finishes the job. Then he goes to the house to get ready.

On the path

After her private time, Red had set off on the path with renewed energy, eager to see her Grandma. Making good time, and with no more delays, she reached the house just before nightfall. The windows of the house glowed warmly with firelight, promising a warm and comfortable evening. Knowing her Grandma expected her she walked in without knocking. The living room was empty but a fire crackled happily in the grate, fending off the cool night air. In the also empty kitchen she set the basket on the table and called out for her Grandma. A scratchy voice answered saying she was under the weather and in bed. Red went to her Grandma's bedroom

The room was darker than the rest of the house, with only a small oil lamp for light. In the bed her Grandma was covered completely with a blanket and had a nightcap on. Red approached the bed and asked if she was alright. Her Grandma, actually the Wolf, surge from the bed and grabbed Red. Holding her with one hand he ripped the night gown and cap and revealed himself.

Red screamed in fear and for her Grandma. Laughing the Wolf promised her that her Grandma would not be bothering them anytime. Horrified Red was speechless. Wasting no time the Wolf threw her on the bed. Red struggled, trying to get off the bed and run away, but the Wolf was too fast. He jumped on the bed and pinned Red with one hand. With the other he stated undressing her. Using his claws he slashed long strips from her shirt until it was rags hanging from her shoulders. Under the rags he could see her tits, two perfect round mounds topped with lovely pink nipples. Discarding her hooded cape altogether he ripped the skirt off her, bearing her pussy.

He could not tear his gaze from her body, it was perfect. Her hair framing her face and her soft, smooth skin, she looked amazing. Not able to wait any longer he moved his head to her chest. Using his long tongue he licked her pink nipples. She shuddered as his rough tongue rasped over her sensitive nipple. Suddenly he sucked a nipple into his mouth, causing her to gasp. With the hand not pinning her to the bed he started groping her other breast, his rough pad causing her to shudder again. After a few minutes playing with her breasts he started to move lower.

As he moved lower Red could feel his hot breath on her stomach. At first she was gasping with the fear that he was going to kill her. When she realized what he was doing she could not believe it was happening. She could feel his breath going lower and was dreading what would happen when it stopped. When he stopped she felt his long rough tongue lick over her pussy lips. Pushing his muzzle against her lips he let out a heavy sigh, delighting when he feels her shudder. Using his tongue he explores her pussy. Soon he pushes it into her. His long tongue pushes into her a couple of inches, making her gasp. Bobbing his head he continued to tongue fuck her.

He soon grew tired of using his tongue and gets ready for something better. Grabbing her legs he spread and gazed at her spread pussy, the pink, silky lips begging for his cock. And after waiting all day he could finally entered her.

She could only watch as he pushed his cock into pussy. Closing her eyes she could feel it push inside her, stretching her lips. After a full minute she, during which she could feel every one of his ten inches slide into her, he stopped. Still with her eyes closed she felt something drip onto her breasts. Opening her eyes she sees the Wolf leaning over her, saliva dripping onto her tits. In a rough voice he tells her to rub her breasts. She refuses, shaking her head. With a growl he roughly pulls his cock from her and violently slams it into her, then tells her again. This time she does. Using both her hands she starts to grab her tits, rubbing it all over her tits.

With a lustful look in his eyes he pulls out slowly then eases back into her, taking it slowly, savoring the feeling. He starts to pick up speed, going just fast enough to cause Red a little pain, not wanting to enjoy it too much yet. He growls at her to look at him. Reminded of what happened last time she refused she looked into his eyes. In her eyes he could see all the pain and fear he was causing her, tinged with the beginnings of pleasure. Again he sped up; she could feel the pain fading.

After her pussy had gotten used to the Wolf's invader she was starting to feel a little pleasure. Her pussy was starting to heat up and her hands on her breasts were starting to feel good. As she was looking into the Wolf's eyes, she was starting to enjoy herself. Slowly at first then more as the Wolf continued to fuck her, she started to respond to him. When he thrust into her she would arch her back, trying to fit as much of him into her as she could. Her eyes were locked on to his and he could see the lust building in her. Now rubbing her breasts, not because the Wolf told her to but because it felt amazing, she started to pinch her nipples. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist, so strong in her passion he could beardy pull out of her.

He could hardly believe his eyes. Looking into her eyes he was watching her transform into a full blown slut. Her face was twisted in ecstasy, her body was moving in rhythm with his own, and every time she moaned her large breasts heaved, every movement she made was beautiful. She looked amazing with her hair splayed around her and her body covered in sweat, shining in the faint firelight. Pumping his cock into her pussy as fast he could he felt his knot start to swell. He kept at it pushing harder and harder with each thrust. Her pussy was drenching them both with her juices, making it easier for him.

She could feel the knot pressing against her outer lips, stretching it even more than his cock. Wracked with pleasure, taken over by lust, she wanted it inside of her. Every time he thrust into her she pressed into him, in return he fucked her as hard as he could, no longer holding back. Then with one final, massive thrust, she felt his knot pop into her pussy. Her eyes snapped open, her mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure. Momentarily overtaken with pleasure, she could only lay there, her whole body tense.

As his knot entered her pussy, he felt her body go rigged. Her walls suddenly clamped down around his cock, and in her eyes he saw an animalistic need. So, only momentarily halted, he continued to fuck her, knot and all. Suddenly she surged up and wrapped her arms around his body, her hand tangling in his soft fur. Her sensitive nipples brushed against his fur, sending pleasure throughout her body. Still being fucked hard and fast, feeling his knot with every movement of his cock, she reached up with one hand and brought his mouth down to her own. And, with a kiss filled with ecstasy, she came. Her whole body started shaking and tensed. Then with a rush of heat her pussy contracted and she moaned with pleasure. She could just feel, through the fog of passion, him continue to fuck her. She was just coming down from her orgasm when she felt him cum.

Inside her pussy she felt his knot swell even more and, with a final thrust that buried him inside her, she felt his hot cum coat the walls of her pussy. The heat made her gasp and the feeling made her cum again. She could feel her womb start to fill with his cum and then stretch. She could hear him growl as he came, feel the rumbling in his chest through her breasts, making her body vibrate. After a minute of cumming he was spent and she could feel his seed inside her hot and heavy, making her feel full.

When she pressed her body against his he nearly lost it. He could feel her soft breasts against his chest, and her hands pulling his fur was amazing. And then she kissed him, he would never though anything as simple as a kiss would cause such a reaction. Her body started to shake the stopped abruptly. He could feel her when she came, her body seemed to melt against his while her pussy clamped onto his cock. Close to the edge himself, with a few more thrusts, he came also. He wrapped his arms around her and, with his cock fully engulfed by her hot pussy; he shot his seed straight into her womb. A low growl built up inside him as he came and were it not for his knot his cum would have burst around his cock. Instead his cum filled her, and he thought he could see her swell a bit. Unable to pull his cock from her pussy, and both being exhausted, they lay on the bed; Red wrapped in the Wolf's arms, and fell asleep.

The Wolf woke from a very deep and restful sleep, though he felt something was wrong. He opened his eyes and saw the bed was empty. Using the early morning light he swept his gaze around the room and found it also empty. Fearing that Red had gotten away while he slept he jumped from the bed and bounded to the door. When he opened it he was hit with the mouthwatering smell of bacon frying. More slowly he walked down the hall toward the smell.

Turning into the kitchen he saw Red setting a plate of crisp bacon on the table and there was another pilled with scrambled eggs. Seeing him she told him to sit down and help himself, she would get him some juice. He sat down and notice when she walked away she was not wearing anything under the apron, the sight of her perfect bare ass turned him on. She poured them both a glass of juice and when she bent over, taking much longer than necessary, he was treated to a lovely view. They both sat at the table and had a nice breakfast, though every time the Wolf looked up from his plate he saw Red giving him a very sexy look. When they finished eating Red cleared away the dishes then grabbed the Wolf's paw. He rose from the table and let her lead him into the living room. There was a fire roaring in the hearth to take the chill of the early morning air. She led him to an overstuffed chair by the fire and pushed him into it.

Then to his huge surprise, she kneeled in front of him and started to rub his cock. Her soft hands played with his cock, coaxing it to hardness, which did not take long at all. As soon as it was hard she wasted no time, she lowered her head and sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. It felt amazing as her silky lips glided along his length and the inside of her mouth was hot and wet. At first she could only get about six inches of his ten into her mouth but with each bob of her head a little more went in. Every time she lifted her head she sucked his cock every inch of the way, keeping the pressure on. Before long he wanted her to go faster. He reached one arm up and laid a paw on the back of her head. To his surprise she stopped and slapped his paw away.

He was about to force her when he gave him such a hot look it stopped him in his tracks. Instead of going back down she stood up. She turned and walked toward the fire. She gave him a smoldering look over her shoulder and untied the apron. Then she let it fall from her body and kicked it away. Then slowly, teasing the Wolf with every little look and movement, she got down on all fours. Throwing another heart stopping look over her shoulder she shook her ass at him.

In less than a second the Wolf was out of the chair and leaning over Red. Wasting no time he grabbed her around the waist and thrust his entire length into her dripping pussy. Red let out a long, low, moan and arched her back, pressing him deeper into her aching pussy. In no time he was fucking her as fast and hard as any point last night. Her moans echoed through the house along with his growls. After fucking her for a while he had an idea. Quickly, and with all the will power he could muster, he pulled out of her heavenly pussy, making a loud sucking sound as he did. With a loud gasp she looked at him, surprised. He smirked at her as her lined up his cock with her other hole. As he started pushing his head into her ass, she gave him a sexy smile and braced herself against the floor.

With a hard push his cock slid into her ass, the juice of her soaked pussy making it relatively easy. When the head popped into her ass, Red let out a loud gasp. Just that little bit of him made her ass feel wonderfully full. He quickly pushed more into her then pulled out until just the tip was inside her, the thrust again, each time filling her more and more. Each time he thrust into her, Red let out a small, high pitched squeak and when he pulled out she moaned long and low. Soon, after a little work, his whole cock was inside her ass. He let it just sit there, taking in the hot, tight feeling of her ass. Then he pulled his entire length from her and slammed into her. She let out a loud moan, which served only to egg him on.

With hard, long, quick thrusts he started fucking her ass in earnest. Her face was pushed to the floor with the power of the Wolf's cock, and buried in the thick carpet under them. Still fucking her he raised one paw and set it at the base of her neck. Then using is claws, he slide his paw down her back. The gentle pressure of his claws running down her back made her quiver and she let out another moan. With a hard thrust he buried himself all the way inside her ass. Then he leaned over her and rested against her back. She could feel his soft fur brush against her skin, making here shiver.

Staying that way he started to fuck her again. In this position she could feel him reaching deeper insider her, filling her more than she thought possible. Under him the Wolf could feel the heat of Red's body through his fur. With each thrust she was arching her back into him, a sign she was getting close to cumming. Without missing a beat, he wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her breasts. The rough pads on his paws on her nipples made her shake and pushed her closer to cumming. He was getting closer as well and Red know it, she could feel his knot working its way into her ass, each thrust getting it closer and closer.

Knowing he would be hard pressed to get his knot inside her much tighter ass, he came up with a plan. Suddenly she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck. Even though she knew he would not hurt her know, a small spike of fear raced through her, heightening every feeling she was having, drawing her ever closer to cumming. The last straw was when she felt him lick the back of her neck with his rough tongue then put slight pressure there with his sharp teeth. She gasped and at the same time he slammed hard into her ass, his knot finally entering her. She let out a loud, high moan, almost a scream, and came hard. Her pussy and ass both contracted, and that made the Wolf cum. As he came inside her he pulled his teeth from her neck, to avoid any accidents, and buried his muzzle into her silky hair.

Once again his knot kept his cum inside her, as he filled her ass with his hot seed. She felt him cum, her ass heating up, her pussy and ass contracted again and she sprayed juices onto the carpet, leaving a growing puddle. She could feel the rumble in his chest and it made her cum harder, moaning and writhing against him. When he finished cumming she was just aware of her stomach bulging before she passed out from pleasure, full and content. The Wolf lay next to her, still inside her, and they fell asleep.

A few months later

Red woke and heaved her bulging belly out of bed. Making her way toward the kitchen she smiled at the scene of the Wolf making breakfast for her and thought back to a few months ago. After a week of almost nonstop fucking, around the time she would have been starting to make her way home, Red and the Wolf ran away. They left the house a wreck, faking a burglary, and headed to a cabin the wolf had set up far away. A few weeks later the Wolf ventured out to see the Woodsmen, seeking news. He was found out that after Red did not come home, her parents searched for her. They eventually found her Grandma's body but no trace of Red. After searching the woods the assumed she never made it to her Grandma's house and was lost to the woods, the search ended. Thanking his friend, the Wolf headed home to Red with the news.

Red took it well. Coming to terms with the fact that the Wolf killed her Grandma, because of her amazing life in spite of it, she forgave him. And now five months later, with her belly starting to show, she was extremely happy. When they discovered she was pregnant, the Wolf was ecstatic about becoming a father, though they were both a little worried what she would give birth to, with the parents being different species. He catered to Red's every need and provided anything she could ever want. With the help of the Woodsman, who never drew a connection between Red and the missing girl, he built extra rooms for the baby. And, just weeks after the room was finished, Red gave birth. It shocked them all to discover they had twins, a boy and a girl, both healthy and human. The Wolf immediately began building an extra room.

They were both shocked when little Scarlet, after her brother Lycan had made her mad, started to grow fur and little claws. Though they quickly went away both parents were a little worried. Over time Lycan also showed wolfish traits, the same as his sister. As they grew up they became able to control when these qualities appeared. By the age of ten they could both turn into full wolves, or stop part way. They could grow just their claw or ears, give themselves they eyes of a wolf, all without turning fully. Needless to say when they grew up and had children of their own, the children showed the same signs their parents did and so it went with every child in their line having wolfish powers. For their part Red and the Wolf live happily into old age, seeing the grandchildren and great grandchildren build lives of their own. Slowly, over many generations, if you visited the woods you would be hard pressed to find a pure human anywhere. The woods were populated by human-wolf hybrids, living peacefully together, each descended from Red and the Wolf.

**Author's Note: Well here's my second Fairy Tale rewrite. I'm thinking of doing a bunch of different ones like this. My next one will be ether Hansel and Gretel or Mary had a Little Lamb not sure which. I have to look them up to refresh my memory. If you have any preferences or suggestions or just like the story please leave a review or feel free to PM me (though i don't have the internet at my house and can only check about once a week, but i will and will respond, eventually!) and thanks for reading.**


End file.
